


Yeah, bye.

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Series: I'm alive [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: Set right after Crash and burn. Grantaire doesn't understand what's going on or what happened. (It is better than the title, the title is a quote from Crash and burn, aka part 2 of this series. This is part #3. Part 1 is called I'm alive. I recommend you read them in order.)





	Yeah, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Read "I'm alive" and "Crash & Burn" first and this will make more sense.

_''Why did you leave me all alone?!"_

The words from Enjolras hurt Grantaire more then he could say. 

He was  _right there!_ Couldn't he see him? 

"I did  _not_ leave you! I-I'm right here! Stop acting like you can't see me!" Grantaire looked right at him, but Enjolras wasn't looking back at him.

 He was just sitting on the couch in silence. 

 

 Day became night, but Enjolras didn't move at all. Didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't pick up the phone when it rang. 

"Enjolras, please." 

Silence. Just silence.

Why was it so quiet? 

Enjolras looked up.  _At him._

"I'm imagining things, it's just in my head..." Enjolras closed his eyes and leaned back.

So he wasn't ignoring him. That was something. Why he said it was all in his head though, Grantaire didn't know. 

The phone rang. Again. This time, Enjolras actually picked up. 

"Yeah." 

"No." 

"I... they said accident. I'm not sure how..." 

"No, I uh... I'm not hungry." Pause. 

"It's 23:30. You don't have to." Probably the person on the other end had offered to come over. 

"Fine, it's... just leave it outside." Enjolras just sounded so...  _tired._ Defeated.

There was a knock on the door. Enjolras opened. Courfeyrac, Joly, Marius & Combeferre. 

Marius had a bag in his hand. "We thought we'd check up on you. We're.. not sure what to say, but we thought you shouldn't be alone, and you should eat something." Joly said. 

"I'm not hungry." Came the reply from Enjolras. 

"Doesn't matter. You need to eat." Courfeyrac said. 

"Why? Why should I?! I don't  _want_ to. I've told you already I'm not hungry!" Enjolras snapped and stormed back inside the apartment. 

 The rest of them followed. 

 "Enjolras..." Joly's voice was calm, almost as if he spoke to an animal that might run off if startled. 

"You know what the last thing I said to him was? It was 'Yeah, bye.' If I had known..." Enjolras was breaking apart, his voice broke slightly at the "Yeah, bye" 

Courfeyrac came into the living room, a bowl of soup in his hands. 

"You don't have to finish it but try it." He said, and gave it to Enjolras, who shook his head. 

 "You'll only feel worse if you don't eat. I'm not saying that food will make you feel better, 'cause it probably won't." Joly said. 

The soup remained untouched.

"I really don't... want to eat." Enjolras said and Courfeyrac took the soup away. 

"We're not forcing you." Joly whispered.

"Thanks... for coming." It wasn't even a whisper, it was something barely audible. 

"Do you want us to go?" Marius, who hadn't said a word until then, asked. 

"No I... I don't want to be alone." 

"Then we're staying. All night if that's what you want." Combeferre stated.

Enjolras nodded and blinked unwanted tears from his eyes. 

 "If you want to talk about it, we'll listen..." Came in the same soft voice Joly had used before. He was still using it. 

"I-I'd rather not..." Enjolras voice sounded way too fragile for Grantaire's liking. What was going on? 

 Something  _had_ to be wrong. Why else would no one notice him, and why would Marius,Joly, Combeferre and Courfeyrac come to their apartment at 23:30 on a tuesday? Enjolras had said something about a last thing he had said to someone. Who was dead? 

_Yeah, bye._

At that moment he understood. Yeah, bye was the last thing Enjolras had said to him that morning. So... 

"Nononono... this  _can't_ be happening!" Grantaire felt himself panic. He was  _dead!_

 

How could he be dead?! He had been fine earlier, alive, very much alive in fact. Right? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, please comment and/or leave kudos if you liked it. :)


End file.
